lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Moros Nekrozia
Appearance Moros takes on the appearance of a black furred Mobian fox with yellow eyes, black ears and a tail that have a gunmetal grey coloration on the tips of the fur, and on the inside of the ears, and a gunmetal grey furred muzzle. There is a scar on his neck but it's not really noticeable thanks to his fur. He wears a white crown with the nobody sigil clearly visible on the front, a plain yellow short sleeved T-shirt, white gloves on his hands, a simple pair of light blue jeans with plain looking socks and black shoes. He could also be seen wearing simplistic white plate armor that is meant to offer protection in close range combat should he find himself in such situations. True Void Ascendance True void ascendance is a change exclusive only to those who are deeply connected to the void, or is the void in Moros' case, While it does not grant any new powers. It does give a slight increase to the void user/diety's powers and is marked by the formation of void armor, with each set of void armor having a unique appearance to the specific void user. This armor grants increased defence but can be shattered by overwhelming force. In the case of Moros, he can ascend just by adding more power to his fragment form. However, this form is not permanent, Continued usage can overwhelm the user and possibly erase them. Or in Moros' case, his fragment form will temporarily cease to exist. Moros' armor is basically a long sleeved black mages yukata, perfect for ease of movement and maneuverability, it should also be noted that Moros' normally black and grey fur turns a light shade of grey with a stark white muzzle. He also loses the crown, his hair grows out a bit longer than normal and turns a lighter shade of grey than his fur. His normally yellow eyes also turn a nice shade of magenta. Personality Moros is an odd one by very nature, his existence a paradox as he exists when, by the very laws of nature and reality itself, he should not. However, due to the immense power he wields Moros should not be able to cross over into the material plane and interact with the beings there; however he managed to get around that by shattering his very psyche into many different fragments that soon took on their own form, each fragment differing in their own limits and capabilities. Recently many of the larger fragments have begun to acquire their own distinct personalities and emotions influenced by those they have met and interacted with; however these fragments, having only formed recently and still containing an instinctive knowledge of the Void generally have the mentality of children and thus tend to be highly unstable with their emotions and are prone to 'blanking' out whenever something stressful or traumatic occurs. This is only made worse by the fact that these fragments struggle to comprehend these emotions and the eldritch link that connects these fragments together, forcing all of them to feel to an extent what one feels. Naturally, these conflicting stimuli do more harm than good, often leading to unpredictable mood swings of varying intensity and obsessive or addictive behavioral patterns to occur. These occurrences can be quite damaging to the stability of these fragments when they occur, especially in the case of when a fragment grows attached to someone. These attachments are formed quite easily as by nature they are trusting and easily manipulated. When an attachment is formed, depending on how the individual the fragment is attached to responds, the fragment's mental imprint will vary; going from well adjusted to things if not a bit shy around new people to developing a case of stockholm syndrome that may lead further and further into insanity. Invariably the fragment is driven by loyalty to the first person to get past the oddity and treat them with a certain measure of kindness at first, this loyalty can be perverted into something dark or even turn into outright hatred should it be discovered that the individual a fragment is attached to had only been lying to and using its loyalty for his or her own benefit with the intention of discarding the fragment like a pawn. This is even more so readily apparent when the individual a fragment is attached to is killed, with no way of bringing him or her back the fragment will snap; all of the emotional stress and mental fatigue that the fragment has been shoving off to the side by focusing on the person it is attached to will come rushing back to the forefront of the fragment's mind, overwhelming its already fragile emotional state and inducing rampant fits of psychosis or depression depending on whether or not it is possible, and it actually comprehends the instinctive desire for revenge, for the fragment to enact retribution on the one responsible for the death of the one it's attached to. Skills Decision making skills Since Moros has no emotions he would be able to make sound decisions even under pressure because he wouldn't have to worry about emotions playing a part in his decision making process. Meaning that he could make the most logical decisions even if others would consider them cold and heartless. Analytical skills Moros, due to being eons old, is able to calmly analyze a situation and pick up on things or clues that most others would miss. This is usually seen when he gets suspicious of something and the observations he makes are usually the determining factor on what decisions he makes. Intelligence Moros, being an ancient entity, would have more experience and knowledge in things than most mortals. He even has a photographic memory which means he would be able to learn and retain things easier than those without a photographic memory. Though he does have trouble with understanding slang because he usually avoids teenagers even though he takes on the form of a seventeen year old male fox. Experience Moros has been around for a long time, meaning that he has learned many things, from trivial things like operating a shower to events that have been long lost to the annals of history. Thus he would know multiple different ways to solve a problem, usually in a peaceful manner. Situational Awareness Moros, due to his eons of experience that comes with being an ancient entity that isn't out of touch with reality, has a situational awareness unmatched by mortals today, this doesn't mean he cannot be surprised but he can quickly turn things around in his favor. However, his slight arrogance can lead to his downfall and he knows it. Passable Fencing Skills By no means is Moros able to take a hit thanks to his light frame, but, he is adept at dodging. The fact that he can conjure and shape weapons made entirely of void magic also provides the perfect weapon. As Moros can't lift most swords well and holding the grip of anything heavier than a French cavalry sword would be a rather strenuous if he were swing said weapon around. However, with his magic he can create a weapon made for fencing, without the weight. Thus allowing him to stay mobile and light on his feet while exploiting any vulnerabilities in an opponent's guard by parrying should he find himself in close range combat and he is unable to escape. Though, any real sword user could probably kick his ass in a contest of swordplay. Power Void Magic Moros' innate power as the incarnation of the void. Void magic is essentially the antithesis of Creation Magic; focusing primarily on the concept of harnessing the power of the void to achieve things that would otherwise be impossible for many beings, even eldritch creatures not of the void by erasing.. Well anything really, usually ranging from the small scale like negating the powers utilized against you by enemies to omniversal scale erasing like absolute immortality via the erasure of the concept of death. This being said, Void magic is fundamentally a force of absolute destruction; meaning that it cannot be used for the purposes of creation with the only exception being the an indirect result from the usage of Void Magic. Branches There are five main branches of Void magic, all of which Moros has complete mastery over because of his status as the incarnation of the Void. Nonexistence Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence: it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it on the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it instantly and completely nonexistent. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the erasure of all opposition, and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Yet, despite this fighting capacity, Nonexistence remains a fundamentally subtractive power. As such, it cannot produce any result that can be considered a creation. It may indirectly correct, restore or replace, but never create. Nothingness Nothingness can remove items from existence, either simply making things disappear, preventing energy from ever being conceived or some other way. He can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension, alter, reverse, or negate energy, etc. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. In addition to the primary usage of Nothingness, it is further divided into two subcategories; them being Constructs and Infusion. Constructs This focuses on turning nothingness into tools, objects, weapons and other items, indirectly creating semi-living constructs, structures and buildings of varying permanence and complexity, Furthermore, as the incarnation of the void Moros can create these things with little consequence provided he is either in the Void or he has reunited with four other Fragments of his shattered psyche to enter True avoid Ascendance. Infusion Moros can temporarily infuse objects, beings or powers with void magic. Thus empowering and energizing them and allowing whatever Moros infused with his Void Magic to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, allowing them to otherwise negate and destroy targets ranging from the powers and abilities of an enemy or the opponent itself. However most beings and objects cannot handle the influx of Void Magic for long and overuse of Void augmented abilities or items can result in grievous harm up to and including total erasure. Consumption As the name of this branch implies, Moros has the capability of consuming literally anything and everything. This includes matter, space, time, energy, Spatial-Temporal Locks, negative energy, pocket dimensions, antimatter, anything that exists. With whatever Moros consumes through the use of this branch restoring a portion of his energy and strength with a roughly accurate ratio of Return for Expenditure being 2:5 in the material plane, 2:4 during True Void Ascendance and 1:1 when in the Void. Rejection This branch allows Moros to achieve supernatural feats by rejecting aspects of reality. Notable examples being the possibility of physical indestructibility by denying physical damage, completely disregarding the laws of physics by denying the laws of physics and even become immortal by denying death or aging. However he must remain in a state of absolute denial of the existence whatever it is he is rejecting in order for this branch of Void Magic to continue working, if someone manages to force him to accept the portion of reality he is trying to deny then it returns to existing in reality. Collapse The very last branch of Void Magic, one that Moros dares not attempt to use for it is essentially a form of Omniversal Suicide. Collapse erases every single object in a universe, the universe itself, and every parallel universe, alternate dimension, plane of existence, possible universe, impossible world, divergent timeline, alternate continuity, and reality, effectively annihilating all of creation. This erasure is not limited to the current present, or even the infinite possibilities that is the future itself; It erases the past.. All that ever was, is, and will be.. Erased, in layman's terms this power is like the omniversal reset button; not even Moros is safe from it should he ever use this branch. Abilities Smell Having the form of a fox, Moros would have a sense of smell similar to the level that most canines do, though a Bloodhound or a German Shephard could easily be able to track down objects based on smell better than he could, thus he could smell things much better than most non canine mobians. Hearing Moros has a great sense of hearing thanks to him taking on the form of a fox. While this may have advantages such as being harder to sneak up on or misdirect him using certain sounds, he is still vulnerable to objects such as dog whistles and other objects that emit a high frequency noise as such objects cause him, and most canine mobians, pain. Stoicism Moros, due to being spawned from the emptiness one would feel from a tragic loss of some sort. Would have no emotions to show, meaning his face is blank. This further extends to situations where he is hurt or being tortured. Meaning that he could have a gun pointed to his head by a guy who he had just saw shoot someone else and his facial expressions would not change from his usual blank expression at all. Weaknesses His weaknesses are actually variable and in some cases situational; however, one constant is that a creation mage of sufficient skill is able to utilize the very forces of creation to counterbalance Moros' void magic when he's in the material plane and, to a lesser extent, when Moros combines with the other three fragments of his shattered psyche that have gained sentience to enter True Void Ascendance. There is also Anti-Magic, which acts as a means to negate whatever outcomes Moros creates using Void Magic. This is mainly because anti-magic is specifically targetted to negate all forms of magic. In addition, Moros is surprisingly vulnerable to illusions and hypnotic suggestions and the likes. This is likely due to the fact that Moros, and by extension the other three fragments, are the byproducts of the higher entity they were originally apart of literally shattering its own psyche into various pieces and sending them to the material plane where they would later attain sentience. This process left the minds of the fragments vulnerable to psychological torture and other forms of mind afflicting psionics on the grounds that the fragments aren't mentally and emotionally stable Category:Characters Category:Saren's Characters Category:Foxes Category:Males